


How Does A Moment Last Forever?

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Tumblr: ffxvweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Pictures are worth a thousand words that last for lifetimes. | Day 1: Frozen in Time | Prompto POV





	How Does A Moment Last Forever?

I’ve always loved taking pictures.

 

The scenery around Insomnia, animals, food…Anything that caught my eye, I made sure to get a good shot of.

There was just something about being able to keep a little bit of beauty forever for myself that always appealed to me…especially since the first part of my life wasn’t exactly overflowing with good vibes.

My parents were always out of the house, and I had no friends to talk to since I mostly kept to myself. There was Pryna for a time, but she left pretty quickly too. Those pictures I took and scrolled through every waking moment were the only things keeping me together for a time.

 

Then I eventually gathered the courage to become a better version of myself, and I ended up making the best friends anyone could ever have. People whom I could finally share with the beauty I saw in my everyday.

 

Noct, Gladio and Iggy…I know that a lot of times, they got pissed off about my obsession with picture-taking, especially during battle.

Or like the time with Noct and I almost getting trampled by the catoblepas.

Or when I snapped Iggy T-posing on his Chocobo.

Or the time I caught Gladio sneezing on Miss Sania while he was trying to flirt with her.

 

Or…Okay, I’m gonna stop rambling now.

 

I guess the point is, even if they did get mad at me sometimes…

Okay, a lot of the time…for taking pictures at the worst possible moments, they always did take the time to tell me how much they appreciate my photos.

[Except that time in Cartanica…but all things considered, it’s fine.]

 

Before we would all drop for the night, the guys always asked to see the stuff I snapped during the day…or days, depending on how long Noct had us up. They always made sure to tell me how good the pictures looked (especially if they were the subject! Except for Iggy though…never could take an honest compliment.).

They also tried to be involved somehow in the picture-taking process itself, like when they suggested new filters, pointed out good places for shots, or even tried their hands at taking a couple of snapshots themselves! (I never let Gladio touch the camera again after the first time unless I watched him though. He almost broke it with how hard he pressed some of the buttons!)

 

This one night, Iggy mentioned at camp that the pictures ‘would make a fine record of our journey’.

And I’d have to say, he was right. Not just because I’m the photog though!

The scenery all over Eos, shots of us in and out of battle, the friends we’d made along the way…hell, even the bad times we ran into…

 

All of these events, these memories…when we looked back at them, we saw how every single one shaped our lives.

How each one pretty much came together and summed up our growth.

Especially when we looked at all of them before confronting Ardyn.

 

When Noct asked me for one to take with him.

 

Now, Noct is gone and the sun is up again.

 

Gladio and Iggy have gone off with Cor and the others to help rebuild Lucis as a whole.

Cindy and Cid are helping Dave with getting everything sorted out with the refugees in Lestallum and the other hunters across the country.

 

As for me?

 

I’m on a little road trip, ready to share our story with the rest of the world.

But not just about the Chosen King and the people who stood by his side until the end.

Nope.

Because this story isn’t just that.

 

It’s also about the 20-something year-old versions of us who took on the world against all odds.

The band of brothers who lived out their lives to the fullest each day.

About the good and bad moments I made last forever through my pictures.

 

And you know what?

 

Thinking about it all like that…

Makes the journey seem less lonely now.


End file.
